


Ne'ru'copaani Tome'tayle

by FeatheredDragons



Series: Commander Cody's Everlasting Undeserved Annoyances & Angst-Inducers [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Past CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredDragons/pseuds/FeatheredDragons
Summary: He remembered.And immediately wished he didn't.
Series: Commander Cody's Everlasting Undeserved Annoyances & Angst-Inducers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059056
Kudos: 6





	Ne'ru'copaani Tome'tayle

_"I think you’ll be needing this.”_

_“Thank you, Cody.”_

**_“Execute Order Sixty-Six.”_ **

**“Blast him!”**

CC-2224 jerked awake, tumbling out of the bunk, his mind _burning_ with remembrance. He clutched at his head, face contorting as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Flashes of brothers and blood, of duty and scorch marks, of love…

And a fall.

No, _no_ , he couldn’t have-

But he had. And now it was all too late.

Cody stared up at the blank white helmet on the armor rack in front of him, tears streaking down his cheeks.

_What have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ne'ru'copaani Tome'tayle - Unwanted Memories
> 
> I'm back with another! And a username change, but it's still me.  
> I tried SO HARD to make this 100 words, but those last few just didn't want to happen.  
> The quotes at the beginning are ripped straight from ROTS (not mine).


End file.
